Cosmetics, perfumery, and pharmacy are advantageous, but not exclusive, fields of application of the present invention.
Dispenser devices generally comprise a dispenser member mounted on a receptacle containing a fluid to be dispensed. The dispenser member can be a pump or a valve that is capable of dispensing fluid once actuation has taken place by means of a pushbutton. In order to supply the dispenser member with fluid, a dip tube is connected to the member and extends into the receptacle. Such a dip tube thus makes it possible to ensure that fluid can always be taken from the receptacle so as to be dispensed.
However, for receptacles made out of transparent or translucent materials such as glass or certain plastics materials, a dip tube generally imparts an unattractive aspect to the dispenser device, and that is particularly inappropriate for so-called luxury goods such as bottles of perfume or dispensers of care cream or other lotions. Such goods require the manufacturer to pay particular attention to the appearance of the device, so that the consumer is attracted not only to the fragrant qualities of the chemical substance contained in the receptacle, but also to the appearance qualities of the device.
To resolve that problem, a covering tube positioned around the dip tube has already been used in the prior art. Such a tube of a design that is generally particularly attractive thus guarantees that the dip tube is hidden.
However, fastening such a covering tube remains particularly problematic. The fastening of said covering tube can result in it being unstable, and thus being capable of becoming detached from its anchor place, or it can result in the dispenser device being complicated to assemble. Such complexity can result in the need to modify the component parts of the device so as to adapt the covering tube to the dispenser device. Naturally, such adaptation creates increased expense for the manufacturer, and can also be responsible for the appearance of various problems such as difficulty in sealing the device.